11:11 wish
by stacelala
Summary: reader x various one shot. In honor of 11/11/11 aka the epicest wish ever! Wishes by Japan, The Baltic States  Lithuania, Estonia, Lativa , Russia, Germany, France, England, and Canada


_They say that if you make a wish at exactly 11:11, it will come true…_

"And if my calculations are correct," Japan said measuring the angle of the stars with a protractor, "it should be 11:11 pm right now."

You giggled as you closed your eyes, making a wish. You repeated it three times before opening your eyes and grinning. "I wish we could do this every day."

"I know," Japan said as he wrapped arms around you in a hug, "too bad it only comes around once every hundred years."

_And once every hundred years comes the epicest wish ever: 11:11 on 11/11/11 and that's when people wish for their heart truest desire_

"I hope everyone else's wishes come true," you said looking into the sky.

"Well you can help me with mine," the Japanese man said looking down at the floor.

You looked at him confused.

"Will you go out with me on Friday night?"

You smiled and pecked his cheek. "Yes."

_Some will wish for strength to carry on…_

"Is he still there?" Lithuania asked trembling.

"I think he left," Estonia stated peeking his head out.

"Latvia," you said lovingly, "you can come out now." As the small Baltic State came out of hiding, your watch alarm beeped. "Hey every one, make a wish and make it count because this one is going to come true." The three states did as you told them but shacked as they made their wishes. When you were done making your wish, you opened your eyes and said. "Alright, now let's go get some hot chocolate." When the three Baltic States opened their eyes and say you making your way to the kitchen carelessly, the followed you, confidence radiating off of them.

_Others will wish for understanding…_

"Why is it that no one likes me," Russia said to the empty room. He looked at the clock that read "11:11" and sighed. "_ once told me that wishing at this time will make it come tru, da?" He closed his eyes. "Well, here goes nothing." When he opened his eyes, Russia let out a defeated sigh. "There is no use, no one will ever know the real me." As he reached for his pipe, the door burst open.

"Russia what do you think you're going to do with that?" you asked.

He turned around and saw you standing at the door with a sunflower at hand. "_," he said in a loving child like voice.

"Here," you said taking the pipe out of his hand and replacing it with the sunflower, "you have no use for that; you know that."

Russia smiled and kissed the top of your head. "You're right," he said into your hair, "I don't need it. Thank you for understanding."

_Some will wish for commitment_

"Why can't you see that I truly love you," you pleaded chasing France into lovers' park, "I'm not like all the other women you have bedded.

"I know you do, but it's just so hard," France said in a sorrow filled voice. "The first woman I have my heart to just tossed it away and since then the ones I have been with have just wanted my body and I have allowed that."

"But France I-" but you sentence was cut short by an announcement.

"All you lovers, we just wanted to let you know that it is 11:11. Everyone make a wish and have a lovely evening."

"I wish you could believe me," you said making your way to France.

"I wish I could too," he thought as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw you on one knee holding out a wedding band in an untraditional matter.

"I want to marry me," you said looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Oh Mon Cheir," he said pulling you up for a kiss happy that she would stick with him.

_Some will simply wish for peace of mind…_

"Hey Germany," Italy said in his usual happy-go-lucky voice, "I made some pasta in your kitchen but I had trouble reaching the flour so it kinda spilled on the floor."

Germany's eye twitched in frustration, trying not to yell at Italy. You stood there in silence, intimidated by the atmosphere.

"Italy! Next time you-"

"Germany, Italy, make a wish," you said realizing the time and using it as a distraction.

"What?" Germany said confused, "Now's not the time for such childish behave-" but once he noticed the silence, he closed his eyes and made a wish with you and Italy. The irritated look on his face fell and became more relaxed as he made his wish.

"Come on Italy," you said leaving the room, "I'll go help you clean up the Kitchen."

"Okay," Italy said following you, "then we can have pasta right?"

You giggled as you saw Germany mouth the words "thank you" and a look o seas form on his face.

_And some will use their wish to patch up broken relationships…_

"I know he was a teenager and he wanted to be free," England said taking a sip of his whiskey in the almost empty bar, "but I wish things didn't have to be this way; He was my little brother for crying out loud."

"It's alright England," you said cleaning beer glasses, "I'm sure the feels the same. Do you want any thing else?"

"No I don't," England said sadly, "I should be leaving; what time is it?"

"It's 11:11pm," you said slyly, "make a wish."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?"

"You believe in unicorns and flying mint bunnies, why not wishes?"

England sighed and closed and when he opened them, he was greeted by a familiar blonde.

"Hey England," America said sort of embarrassed, "I overheard what you were telling _ and I wanted to say, no hard feelings about the revolutionary war?"

"Of course not; let's not dwell on the past," England said smiling, discovering something more powerful than black magic.

_Whatever one wishes for, it is not only the power of the wish that allows it to come true, but also the power of the individual…_

"I wish people would notice me," Canada said out loud in the busy park at 11:11 pm.

"So why don' t you do something that will make them notice you," you said to him.

He blushed at the fact that someone actually saw him. "Y-You can see me?"

You smiled an nodded as you left him standing there.

"Who are you?" asked a little white bear next to Canada.

"I'm Canada!" Canada exclaimed.

"Ohhh," the bear said as if coming to realization, "Canada. You're my owner." Canada just smiled and nodded.

_So allow yourself to wish freely knowing that you have the power to make your wish come true~_


End file.
